


A Stranger to the Wild

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wild, Bonding, DomesticWolf!Levi, Freeform, Levi is OOC, Levi is a Diva (always), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spoiled!Levi, WildWof!Eren, Wolf!Eren, Wolf!Levi, innocent levi, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: One of the good things about being born as a domestic wolf is: humans treats you like a king. They provide you food, shelter, medicines and everything! What I love the most about humans is how they kept my cage clean. It's like living in heaven until those same humans dumped you in the dirty rainforest!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All hail Omega!Levi!!!!

One of the good things about being born as a domestic wolf is: humans treats you like a king. They provide you food, shelter, medicines and everything! What I love the most about humans is how they kept my cage clean. It's like living in heaven until those same humans dumped you in the dirty rainforest!

Before I was released in the dirty wild. The human named Hange came to me one night and babbled about me knowing my roots by experiencing the real deal and for me to find a mate that suite to my liking. But that doesn't mean they have to threw me here! Why can't they just kidnapped an Alpha wolf, clean him and take him to me?! How hard can that be?! And it not my fault that the facility is full of asshole!

They forced me to ran away by throwing one of those foul scented thingy. Now I'm in the middle of nowhere! Augh! Not to mentioned my coat is dirty from all that running! Cobwebs, check. Dirt, check. Twigs? When did this thing got on my coat?! 

I climb at a huge fallen tree while avoiding mud and puddles on the way. When I finally settled myself I begin grooming myself. 

Fuck those stupid humans!

Who can blame me? I was pampered from the day I was born. I'm the first male Omega in the facility and the humans treasure me like the most expensive jem. They are good humans, my mother explain to me how they save her during a storm, feed her good food and treat her wounds.

They are good humans even if my mother didn't shared her story. I mean, they all let me walk freely around the facility like a boss. I tend to boast a lot to the other wolves that were kept on their cages about my freedom and they don't like it but I don't give a damn.

I guess today they gave me too much freedom. 

I growl in frustration when I can't reach the twig that was sticking on my back. I tried to shake it off but it just won't leave me. Fuck you twig!

After a few struggle, I gave up and proceed grooming myself from the parts that I can reach. It would take a while to bring back my beautiful raven coat to its glory but base on my current situation I think I won't be able to maintain that glory.

I mean look at this place! You can barely step your paws on the dump ground. Insects are everywhere, especially those disgusting webs, not to mention the damn rain! It never fucking stopped! Plus those damn big ass trees with wide ass leaves!

I pause when I felt something is watching me. I look around the dense forest but I saw nothing except for, well, mother nature. I brush it off and continue on grooming myself and that's when I saw him. A huge dark brown Alpha wolf, he was staring at me with his creepy green eyes.

What should I do?! Play dead? Wait, does that even works with my kind?! Oh Gosh, this situation just show how much I don't know about my kind.

I flinched when he started to walk towards me. Is he going to attack me?! Am I on someone's territory?! Back in the facility, dominant dynamics never attacks Omegas but maybe that rule doesn't apply here!

When he came closer I decided to make a run for it. Not caring where I go as long as I lost him, I can live with that. But my hope is crumbling down at me when I smell him right behind me. 

Fuck! He can catch me if I don't do something! Fight back? He's a lot more bigger and more experienced in fighting than me. Play dead? No. Out smart him? How?! I don't know this disgusting forest! 

I ran aimlessly, crashing into bushes and sometimes tress but I never stop running until I tripped over on my own feet and tumble on the heap of dry leaves. I tried to get up but it only gave me pain, causing me to collapse on the leaves. I stay still when I smelt him near and approaches me from behind.

Oh no. This is the end.

I force my eyes shut, pressing my ears behind my head and hid my paws under my body. Making myself even smaller than my current size. I expect his teeth on my neck but instead I felt he took something from my back. Cracking an eye open and saw him throwing the twig that I was trying to get out of my coat.

I open my eyes and watch him move but I remain on my current position just in case he thought of me as a threat or a meal. But he continues to remove the new twigs that I got from crashing on the bushes and also the dry leaves. 

When his done he nudged me to sit up and I did what he ask. Then he started grooming me, I let him because it is not new to me when a stranger helps me groom. Back in the facility there are also new humans to help me groom so this is not a big deal but I still don't know why he did this though.

When I tried to groom myself he would growl at me to stop and that motivates him on grooming me thoroughly. Hinting that I was not satisfied with his grooming.

After the long grooming he finally stopped and nudged me again. I feel so lost right now! I have no idea what's going on or what to do! When he saw that I didn't moved an inch. He told me to stay on where I sit before he running off. 

Okay, now what? Should I wait for him or leave? If I leave he might hunt me down.

While I was thinking, a piece of fruit fell in front of me and I played with it while I wait. I use to have a ball back at the facility. Moments later he came back with three dead rabbits on his mouth. I stop playing when he dropped the poor bunnies in front of me. He sat in front of me, watching my every move. 

I push the bunnies with my nose, not sure on what to do with the dead bunnies. I whimpered at him, telling him that we should bury them. When a wolf died from old age or from illness, humans bury them on the ground and offer flowers. I witness it when both of my childhood friends died, Farlan and Isabel were mates and they are planning on having pups on Isabel's next heat but a certain decease caught both of them and the humans can't save them. 

He stared at me with disbelief, I tilted my head to the side telling him that I have no idea what to do with them.

I watched him stand and took one rabbit, I flinched when he rip the flesh apart. Well, that's disgusting. Then he pushes one of the rabbits closer to me.

Does he want me to imitate him? Fuck, no! That was disgusting! I turned my head away from him and lifted my nose up. I saw him in the corner of my eye, he continued ripping the flesh into little bits and offered it to me again. 

I sniffed the meat and I found it fresh, usually back at the facility I got fresh meat on very rare occasion. Laying on my belly, I carefully eating it. 

The Alpha wolf continues ripping the rest of the rabbits and adding it up on the pile in front of me. Moments later, I was so full I can't move.

Wait.

Could it be that this Alpha wolf fatten me up so that he can eat me?! I growled at him but I came out as a hiccup. My eyes widen when he approached my but he didn't attack me, he push the dry leaves near me like he was making a nest around me. He continues until I'm surrounded with dry orange leaves. Despite the dirt they had on them overall it was better than sleeping on the hard ground.

I know it is bad to sleep while you are full but I can't help it, my eyes grew heavy from all that running and eating. I settle on the leaves and looked up at the stranger in front of me.

He started grooming me again until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"We released him to the wilds so he can learn but what is this?" Moblit questions Hange who is currently giggling on the monitors.

The entire rainforest is under protection, each corner had cameras to prevent hunters or illegal loggers from sneaking in. And it helps not only the security but also to the scientists.

"Are we not going to do something about this?" Moblit asks again.

The screen focused on Levi, the black wolf is making himself comfortable on his nest made out of leaves after waking up and eating the pile berries next to him that the brown wolf offered to him. Now the brown wolf was off again to get more.

"No, let's just wait and see~" Hange giggles again.

She expects that this will happened. Omegas highly depend on higher dynamics, more like they tend to put those high dynamics to kneel on their paws. Levi is in right age for breeding, the other wolf can sense it and jump right in for courting.

On the monitor, they can see Levi perked up with alarm. A huge bear was staring at him behind the dense brushes. Levi's instincts tell him that there is something but he remains laying on his nest. When the bear made a step, the raven wolf howls on his spot, instantly the brown wolf came and chased the bear off before going back to Levi.

Before they release Levi to the wilds, they perform test runs to make sure that Levi can survive on the wild on his own. The raven wolf did well on the test run, though he rather eats berries than hunt for small animals on the bright side, Levi can identify if the berries are poisonous or not. Even with or without the help of the brown wolf, Levi can survive on his own before he finds a potential mate to depend on or to order around. And it seems like he found one already, saving Hange from her worries.

"Oh! Moby did you saw that?! That Alpha wolf is bending on his wishes already!"

"I think.... this is okay... I guess..." Moblit rubs his face.

He knew the Alpha wolf, the lab had all the data of the animals on the sanctuary to keep everything in check. The brown wolf is named "Eren". Eren is considered as alone and a pack wolf, he is usually found all by himself and sometimes he's with his pack. Since he is an Alpha, it is normal to be both lone and a pack wolf, once he found a mate he will either let his mate join his pack or he'll make his own pack.

Hange took the folder next to her and flip through the pages until he found the raven wolf's calendar. It predicts Levi's heat cycle every month. Her hand trance into the dates and a creepy smile slowly appears on her face. "In two weeks, Levi will be expecting puppies!

"How can you be sure that Levi will let that wolf mount him?"

"See for yourself," Hange pointed at the second monitor on the right.

Eren was standing tall and proud for protecting the Omega while Levi is bumping his nose on the other wolf as a thank you.

"This is going to be good~"

***

Not bad. I can't help but nuzzle on this cute walking brownie. I mean Eren, this brown wolf. He's so sweet like a brownie and the color of his coat is almost identical to the colors of the desert.

He provides me everything, food, water, a nest, and protection. And grooming, that's my personal favorite, the Alpha sure knows how to groom and surprisingly he meets my standards. What am I still looking for? I have this perfect mate material right in front of me. Still, I'm not stupid, how could I be sure that this Alpha was only doing all this because he wanted to mount me?

Well, will see about that.

After the bear incident, he encourages me to follow him, of course, I played hard to get. I expect that he'll force me or show his dominance to follow me but instead, he rolled over and showed his belly in front of me, whining/begging for me to trust him. The sight makes me feel so powerful, then I give in. He practically hopped around before he licked my face.

We made it to a clearing, a field full of yellow flowers. Eren circled playfully around me, without a word I dash away to test his speed, he was up with the challenge and chased after me. I hopped on a patch full of dandelions, I heard him sneezed afterwards, it was so satisfying and funny. I howled in delight as we continue down the fields.

Eren really knows where to take me, I found the field clean, well, not that clean but it is much better than that godforsaken rainforest.

Eren is still chasing after me, I thought I could win this game until I accidentally startled some birds and they came out of their hiding place, I tried to avoid them but I end up tripping on my feet again.

Damn it!

I cursed my feet, though I take it back when I quickly recovered my stance. On the dark side, I found myself being pinned on the ground with a stupid Alpha licking my face.

I growled at him and wiggle myself free. He must have thought I was upset because he looked like I kicked him on his privates.

As much as I want to tease him to death, I can't help but have a soft spot for him. This time I was the who circled around him, encouraging to play chase again. He instantly hoped around like a brat he was.

He was nice enough to give me a head start which was his mistake. I used to run around the facility but I tend to knock things off during my runs, so quick turns are my strength but uneven grounds are not!

I tried to confuse him with my quick turns, which was very effective. Eren threw himself on a patch of fuzzy bushes, I wait for him to recover before darting away from him.

If I don't keep tripping over my damn feet, Eren will never catch me. I glance back at him only to see him standing and sniffing the air. What now? I just rolled my eyes but I stopped running and watch him. Eren locked eyes on me before he barked at me to run away.

Oh, I saw it. There was a human in the distance. Eren might have thought that those humans are bad and want me to run away. Hehe, let's see his reaction when I try to get close to them.

Instead of doing what Eren wants me to do, I pad my way towards the human. Eren immediately blocks my way and growls at the human. This Alpha is overreacting, this reserve is under protectio-

The sound of a gunshot sliced through the air. I stand there trembling with wide eyes as the brown wolf in front of me fell on the ground. Eren whines in pain but kept telling me to run away.

Looking up, I saw the human stands on his spot and aims his gun at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren woke up unexpectedly, right when Moblit tries to lay him down on my bed. The Alpha growls at them and I quickly block him when he tried to chump on the human's arm. Though, Eren had other plans when he realize that I was there between him and Moblit he switch our places, protecting me instead. It was kind of cute.

"Ahhh!" Moblit screamed like a girl while running towards the door.

Eren growls like a savage wolf he his, I just rolled my eyes at him. When he tried to chase after Moblit, I bit his tail, not to stop him from attacking the human, he's just so cute I want to eat him whole! He smelt like vanilla now, of course, I took one of the shampoo in the wash room while Hange is treating him. They didn't bathed thoroughly like the way I wanted but I think it will do.

Eren yelped in surprise before turning to me with his puppy eyes. 

It's nice to see him okay.

I literally tackled him and attacked him with kisses. I can hear Hange screaming at me to be more gentle on him. Eren fucking made me worried to death for a week! After the shooting event on the field, Hange and some of the humans came to arrest that bastard hunter. He tried to shoot me as well but I had knowledge about humans and how those guns work, especially those long range thingy. I moved around in different direction to loose him, not long, Hange came to rescue. I never seen myself begging for Hange about anything but during those times, I was shameless. I saw Eren not moving an inch when I call him, I almost bit the crazy human's ass for taking her so long!

Now Eren is okay. He is okay. 

I nuzzle him, making sure that my scent will cover him, it is an Omega's way of claiming an Alpha. Eren froze at my actions, humans totally forgotten he sat and let me do my work. He must be confused at the sudden turn off events, I on the other hand took advantage of it. I gave him a thousands of kisses and also marking him as my own.

There's no denying now, I felt my world crush on me when Eren was shot, when Eren didn't woke up for 7 days straight. I hardly eat or sleep, I spend my days curled up like a ball next to the door of Eren's room. My instincts decided then, that this brown cutie is a potential mate. I fuck! I want him, I don't want other Alphas. I rather be alone if Eren didn't make it!

Eren nudged me in response on my intimate gestures. When he saw that I didn't opposed, he kissed me back and started marking me as his own. I returned all his gesture until he howled happily like an idiot. Stay away you shits! He's my idiot!

After the little celebration, I watch as Eren lay on his belly. He told me that he is okay and just felt tried, I helped him to my- our bed. He hesitated at first but gave in when the bed had my scent on it. I curled up like a next to him and watch him until sleep took him.

****

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hange screamed, her own hands is pulling in her now ruined ponytail as she watch the two wolves in the monitor.

"He almost bit me!" Moblit cried while rubbing his arm.

"Moby! Look at them! Levi! He...." Hange wipes the tears on the corners of her. "Levi... I'm so proud of you.... Hehehehe- Ahahaha!" Hange laughs all the sudden, making Moblit flitch.

"Levi will be in heat in a few days!" Hange exclaimed.

"But! The Alpha is still healing!" Moblit said with concern.

"Oh, Moby deary. You should have join me and Rico when treating Eren. Eren is one of the powerful Alphas, his healing abilities were better and faster compare to regular Alphas." 

"Sorry, Petra and Olou is having their first pups, I have to keep on eye on them in case some difficulties occur. Anyway, you said that Eren is one of the fast healers, that doesn't explain why you put him a sleep for a week." Moblit raise a brow in suspicion. "Wait, did you-"

"I had too! For the sake of science! I need his DNA and-"

"No cookies for a week." Moblit said simply.

"No!!!"

Moblit sighs, he watched the monitor and smiled. Eren will be up tomorrow and will be good as new.

****

I woke up and found Eren grooming me. When he notice that I'm awake he bump his nose to mine before going back to his task. He told me that he was okay and he felt better than before, I explained to him that the humans treated him. He switch into killer mode when I mentioned the word 'human', he must have remembered the shooting. I soothe him, telling him that there are good humans and those humans save us. Eren sat in silence so I told him the story of my mother and my story. After a lot of thinking, Eren believed me but he honestly told me his opinion and feelings about them. I listened to him like him to did to me but my thoughts suddenly flew in the sky, I rubbed myself on him and he let me. It took me a while to what's happening to me. 

My heat is near.

As an Alpha, Eren panicked. He needs to provide me a nest and food. I told him that my bed is fine and the humans will give us food but Eren is stubborn he didn't want us to stay in the facility. I agree of course, I mean, he's hot and I want to see what he got for me.

Hange must have sense the situation and opened the big doors that leads to the forest. We went pass it and I followed Eren, he might not notice me looking but before we left the facility, Hange watched us go and I saw Eren looking at them before we walk away. That time I knew he understand my views on humans.

Eren lead me to a cave. Not caring about dirt or anything gross, I quickly set myself on the nest he provided and also putting my scent on it. Eren sniffs at me to check when will my heat start base on the intensity of the scents of heat on me. After conforming that it will come in a few days, Eren run off to get food.

I lay on the nest like a freaken queen. The heat is invading my mind but I manage to appreciate the nest that Eren provided. For a cave it is not that dark, though, the opening is small, there are holes on top where I can see the sky also it provides light. There is a small pool of water in the corner with a little waterfall falling endlessly. There are plants hanging on the ceiling like a shower curtain and they are start to sprout flowers. I can almost feel like I belong in this cozy cave.

I curled into a ball until Eren came with a lot of food, he neatly stack them on the corner before approaching me in the nest. He actually asked permission if he can join me. What an idiot but he's mine! Don't even think about it!

He lay next to me and maximize his territorial scent to keep intruders away. 

For the first time, I'm looking forward on my heat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for joining me in this short but sweet fic, I hope you enjoyed the story!

I poke my nose at the opening of our home, taking a few sniffs just to make sure Eren's is not around the area. I slowly step out and inspect the forest that surrounds our cave. I noted all the sounds: there is a deer at north and rabbits in the east, a prefect peaceful morning.

I quickly went to action and retrieved my pup, Sky. I hold him carefully by the excess skin on his neck. He's full of milk and clean from the tip of his fluffy ears to the tip of his tail. All ready for his big day. I almost want to cheer but that can wait. 

I trotted out of our territory and followed the very familiar path. Sky is well behaved as always but his green eyes darts around the forest in awe, his cute pink nose wiggles at the amount of different scents and his fluffy ears flick at the symphony of the forest. 

He barked excitedly when we reached the shallow stream. I stopped and scold him for barking, we can't afford to attract other predictors on the area, mainly because Eren is not with us. It's not that I can't take down bears on my own but I'm torn on what to do if a bear really did pop up in the bushes. I'll fight to the death for my pup's safety but I don't want to leave him on his own while I fought the bear. Sky sadly whines and remained quiet when I carefully skips on the stones. I groom my pup until his coat is shining and I don't want some damn water ruined my work.

We crossed the stream and continued down the path. When I saw a camera on a tree, I know that I am near. I quicken my pace until we reach the doors of the facility. I put Sky down and groom him some more before Hange came with the vaccine. Sky looks at me with confusion, I can sense that the giant building in the middle of the forest terrified him but I assured him that everything will be all right. 

I lay on my belly and Sky automatically tried to hide or camouflage in my coat, since he got the color of my coat. He pressed his fluffy ears on his head, hiding his nose and paws out of sight. God, he's so cute, and he does camouflage. I remember that time when I was curled up asleep, I didn't know that Eren was about to have a heart attack then when he didn't found Sky anywhere in our cave. Since Sky is so young, his scent still blends with mine until he grows up and fully developed his own scent with his dynamic. The little devil is actually pulling a prank on his father by camouflaging on my coat.

"Levi!!!!" Hange busts out of the door, arms wide and ready to hug him. She stopped half way when she saw that I'm alone. "Hey, I'm really happy to see you but... Where's your puppy?"

Sky's ears perked up and blows his cover. Hange screamed. "OMG! HE IS SO FUCKING CUTE!!! I WANT TO EAT HIM!!!"

Sky whines in fear and snuggled closer to me, seeking for protection. I licked his face to calm him down. Hange was cooing at us and babbling nonsense at my pup. I growled her to get moving. 

"Oh, right!" She went back inside and came back shortly with a briefcase containing the vaccine. She sat on the ground in front of us and starts setting up. "I hope Eren agreed to this."

Of course, Eren won't agree to this. That's the reason why I sneaked out of our cave while he hunts, I practically ordered him to bring more meat back to keep him from returning so early. When Hange held the syringe, I nudged Sky with my nose. Sky moved with hesitant, eyeing the human in front of us. 

"Hello there little guy. My name is Hange, I took care of your mama when he is as tiny as you!" Hange held out her hand, a sweet scent hits Sky's nose and sniffs at the human's hand out of curiosity. Hange must be eating with her hands again, I rolled my eyes at her. Hange is trying to conceal her squeal when Sky licked her fingers. No. That's disgusting! I nipped at Sky's ears to make him stop. "Levi!!!! He is soooo cute!!!"

I know, of course his carrying my fucking genes as well as Eren's and we created the cutest pup in the world.

A growl ripped the pleasant atmosphere. Sky snapped at the sound in fear but it quickly changed into excitement when he saw that it was his father. The pup yip and ran towards him. Sky circled around him and barking excitedly, telling Eren about the stream and the how delicious Hange's fingers were. Eren lean down, nuzzling the pup with affection. 

When Sky got distracted by a butterfly, Eren focused back at me and Hange. I sighed and walk to him, I said I'm sorry for sneaking out without telling him and about Sky taking a vaccine. But I know that this vaccine can protect Sky from all sorts of illness and germs in the forest!

Eren shake his head, that boiled my blood. I barked all the benefits of the vaccines and why should Sky take it.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hange stopped my intense barking. "I can see what's happening here, well, I did observed you guys all the time. Levi, as a clean freak and a germaphob- wants Sky to be super clean and germ free. And Eren as a wild wolf- wants Sky to be exposed in certain things such as getting dirty. Why don't we try this: Eren will agree to let Sky take vaccine."

Eren growled at her but Hange was unfazed. "And then Levi will let Sky get dirty!" 

That one made me angry as hell. Now, I was the one growling while Eren remains silent and waiting for Hange to continue. Hange turned to me, "If Sky took the vaccine, he will be safe from the germs. That's means he won't get sick if he gets dirty."

I stopped growling and thought about it. Hange was right but... my baby will get dirty, his shiny coat and pink paws will be ruined! Eren nodded to my surprise, he really liked Hange's idea since we both get what we want.

"So? Agree with the terms?"

Eren nodded instantly and I nodded with a sigh. As long as Sky won't get sick, I can live with that. 

Sky was busy chewing some flowers when Eren picked him up and gave him to Hange. All fear casts aside, Sky immediately gone after Hange's fingers and started licking them. I cringed at the sight. Hange just giggle and took the chance to give Sky the shot while the pup is busy. Sky yelp in surprise, Hange is quick enough to remove the syringe because Sky hopped out of her arms and ran towards us, crying at the pain. 

I nuzzle and kissed his face, telling him that the pain will go away soon. Hange packed her things and waved goodbye to us. She must have work waiting for her.

Out of habit, I hold Sky by the neck again and Eren whined at me. I took a deep breath and slowly put the pup down. Sky hopped around and running between our legs. Eren kissed me and nuzzled face, I gave in and nuzzled back.

Sky barked at us for being slow as he trotted on the path. We quickly catch up with him, Eren fully on guard with the surroundings while I am fully on guard on Sky, making sure that he won't eat certain berries or got distracted and chase small animals.

We finally reached home safely and by that time Sky instantly fell asleep. I watch my pup sleep soundly, Eren joined me afterwards. Our pup is dirty now but he was happy and had a lot of fun. 

Eren disturb me by scenting my entire body. He told me that he can faintly smell the scents of heat in me. 

Well, maybe another one won't be so bad, plus, Hange got a storage room full of vaccines.


End file.
